This disclosure relates generally to Processes for the conversion of the sulfur compounds to elemental sulfur through reactors equipped with internal cooling and heating thermoplate exchangers as SuperSulf reactors. The SuperSulf reactor is located after the reaction furnace of the Claus unit with air or oxygen operation. After the thermal section of the Claus; the first catalytic stage shall be the conventional Claus reactor consists of alumina and titanium catalysts. The second stage is a 3 zone SubDewPoint reactor equipped with internal heating and cooling thermoplate exchangers. The switching valves are located on the water and steam utility lines. In the tail gas unit after the hydrogenation reactor stage an additional internal cooling reactor is added as the hydrolysis reactor to achieve less than 10 ppmv of SO2 in the stack. The remaining of the tail gas can be conventional amine tail gas or caustic scrubber depending on the size of the sulfur plant. The innovative reactor consists of internal cooling and heating thermoplate exchangers inside of the reactor filled with the Claus catalysts between plates as defined as the SuperSulf Reactor.